


convince me

by jaegerspicasso



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerspicasso/pseuds/jaegerspicasso
Summary: Your best friend, Mikasa, has been dragging you to get a tattoo for the longest time. You finally decided to get one, setting up an impulsive appointment. Eren, a new tattooist, is applying to work where you want to get your tattoo.Is he just going to be your tattooist or can you be more than that?
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	convince me

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't proof-read this yet so i apologize in advance for mistakes!

“It wouldn’t hurt if you got one too, y’know.”

You sighed, throwing Mikasa a smile without showing your teeth afterwards. “How long are you going to keep this up?”

“Until you get one.” Mikasa glared at you- well, looked you in the eyes although it always felt like she was glaring at you- before turning her attention back to the road, her car accelerating down the familiar road to her favorite tattoo shop.

Mikasa wasn’t always the girl she is today. When you first met her, it was in your first year of college. She was on her phone while getting hit on by her current boyfriend, Jean. (giving Jean justice in my story because he couldn't get this girl even to save his life in aot) At the time, you didn’t know Mikasa could’ve roundhouse-kicked his ass back in his lane where he belonged so being the good girl you were, you walked up to them and greeted Mikasa as if she was a life-long friend. She averted her eyes to you, quietly mumbling a “hey”.

_“I hope you’re not planning on missing our study sesh today,” You said with confidence, grabbing her free hand, lightly tugging her out of the seat. She got out, looking you straight in the face with her glare-stare. You felt her squeeze your hand and you took it as a signal she was ready to leave._

_You gave Jean a slight farewell nod, dragging Mikasa out of the classroom._

_“I didn’t need help,” Mikasa mumbled as you continued to lead her out of the school._

_“Well, I did anyway. You got any plans?” You asked, letting go of her hand once you guys made it outside into the courtyard._

_She shook her head._

_“Then let’s go get something to eat!”_

Ever since that day, Mikasa began to grow on you and you began to grow on her, becoming each other’s best friends despite being polar opposites. She was quiet and reserved, always in the house unless she needed to be out.

You can’t say that about the Mikasa now. Now, you can’t even believe Mikasa was ever the girl she was before.

“Do you already know what kind of tat you want?” You asked, stepping out of the car.

You both shut your doors at the same time, standing in front of the parlor. “No.” Mikasa’s blunt answer made you frown, feeling as if she was upset with you. You couldn’t help it, you never got a tattoo and frankly had never thought of getting one. Mikasa on the other hand was a beautiful canvas of ink. Intricate details decorated her upper body well, contrasting against her porcelain skin.

The front door to the parlor was open, a small wedge of wood propped in between the crack of the door. You couldn’t blame them, it was the middle of June and the sun was eating at your core. You almost fell on your knees feeling the air conditioning in the tattoo shop. 

“Mikasa! Y/N!” You heard a familiar voice call, averting your attention to the voice. 

“Historia,” Mikasa nodded in greeting, nodding her way before walking to the inspiration wall. 

“Hey Historia,” You smiled widely, arms wrapping around her. She squeezed you tight, letting go with an exhale. 

“Is Mikasa okay?” She whispered, jerking her head in Mikasa’s direction. 

You shook your head, “She’s fine. Panties up her ass because I won’t get a tat.”

“You totally should. You’d look so much more badass than you already do,” Historia winked, smacking the back of your thigh lightly. “We’re supposed to be getting a new employee today too. If you decide to get one, get one on your ass so they can feel up on-”

“I THINK I’m fine. Thanks though,” You laughed over her. She pouted before walking away. 

“I’m going to go keep an eye out for the new employee, Mikasa when you’re ready you know where to go!” Historia waved, you nodded and walked up to Mikasa who had her finger trailing on a certain design.

You looked at all the designs yourself. They were all really beautiful. Dragons, ying yangs, flowers and vines, animals to smiley faces. You never really payed attention to how beautiful these looked. 

Maybe you _should_ get one.

“I picked one out. What do you think?” Mikasa said, shoving the design paper to you without looking at you. Your lip curled up in sarcastic anger, snatching the design out of her hand. 

“I like it. Where are you gonna get it?” 

“None of your business. I’ll see you when I’m done,” she grabbed the design out of your hand before strutting away from you. Knowing her tattooist was Jean, she walked to the back of the store before disappearing down a dark hallway.

 _She’s probably gonna get some dick back there._

You took a few steps back to study the inspiration wall again. The longer you stared, the more your urge to get one began to grow. 

Oh fuck it.

Turning away from the wall, you walked up to the front desk where Historia stood, talking to some guy in a man bun. She averted her attention to you after shoving some papers in front of the guy.

“Tattoo time?” Historia wiggled her eyebrows. You couldn’t help but laugh.

“Not today. You mind if I set a date sometime this week instead?”

“Absolutelyyy~” She cooed, opening up the agenda on the desk. “What day?”

“Friday afternoon?”

“Sounds good. Hey, Eren! That’s around your shift time, yeah?” Historia tapped a pen on the papers the guy next to you was signing. He nodded, ignoring her tap and continuing to sign. _Eren._

“Then Friday, just come in around afternoon time and check in. Eren, keep your schedule open for her,” Historia demanded.

“And what if I don’t?” Eren retorted, finally looking up from the papers.

“I don’t know, tell her that,” Hisoria shrugged, jutting her chin in your direction. Eren then turned his neck slightly to look behind him. You both stared at each other for a while, not saying anything nor moving. You wanted to look away but you didn’t at the same time. Who were you to break eye contact first? You ain’t no pussy, duh. 

Eren coughed, breaking the eye contact as he turned his head back around and began signing the papers again. “I’ll keep it clear… for her.” The comment was harmless, yet the fact it targeted you made your heart jump a little. When was the last time you had that kind of tension between a guy?

“Then it’s settled. Eren, I’m going to leave first. Ymir’s picking me up,” Historia chimed before disappearing under the desk. When she popped back up again, she jingled a pair of keys infront of her face before tossing them towards you. “When Misaka’s done, do you mind locking up for me? You’ve been here a lot afterhours, yeah? Pleaseeee?” Historia continued to beg although you would’ve done it for her nevertheless.

“Go have fun!” You patted her shoulder, smiling brightly. 

“I owe you, Y/N! EREN! Stay here too. You need to learn how to lock up too and who better to learn from than Y/N?” Historia cheered. A loud honk sounded outside before Historia practically dashed for the door, waving at you and Eren on the way out.

Looking around the shop you realized no one else was there except you and Eren. You turned and stared at the boy before you, his eyes soaking in every word on the papers. You watched as his hands scribbled and signed quickly, the veins on his arms trailing all the way down to his hands standing out against his lightly tanned skin. Your eyes began to trail down his physique; his shoulders were broad and he was built enough from head to toe but not too much to look like a scary muscular weight lifting man. 

“Y/N, is it?” Eren called, combining all his papers into a neat stack. You snapped out of your daze, looking back up to meet his eyes. 

“Mhm.”

“Do you mind coming to the back with me?”

You squinted in suspicion at the random question. Eren maintained a straight face before pointing at the keys in your hand. “Historia told me to check out my room today and you have the keys to open the new room.” Your mouth formed an o-shape as you let out a silent “ _oh”_. You weren’t the type to get embarrassed easily, but before the boy before you, you felt vulnerable as hell.

You were beginning to feel embarrassed now as he continued to stare at you, so you walked past him and down the hall to the rooms. The hall was coated in black with little cute stickers or drawings in lighter colored markers. You remember when Historia first opened her shop, you guys spent weeks decorating it and she got so bored you all began drawing on the hallway walls.

There were only 3 rooms down the hall. Jeans, Historia’s, and you guess the last would be Erens. The last room was all the way down to the left, the only room with a locked door. Looking behind you, Eren was no where to be found. You scoffed and began shoving and turning all the keys on the chain until you got to the one to open that certain door.

You checked back again to see if Eren was there, in which he wasn’t, and walked into the room by yourself. The room was also painted black, only one of the walls coated in red. It added a pop to the room, making it feel welcoming and allowing anyone who walked in to realize, _hey, you’re getting tatted!_

You roamed the undecorated room. Jean and Historia’s were filled with decorations, pictures, plants, and anything else to make their rooms feel like theirs. Walking around, you looked in the mirror before almost pissing yourself when you saw Eren leaning on the door frame watching you.

“Fuck Eren! You scared me.”

Eren let out a soft laugh. “That’s my bad. You looked cute and I didn’t want to break your train of thought.”

You felt a heat creeping up your cheeks, mouth agape to his blunt comment. The heat began to spread all over once you realized the loud clappings of your next door friends. You ran your fingers through your hair, sighing loudly at the inconvenience of your friends having sex. Eren slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to cover a laugh. You looked at him, beginning to laugh yourself. 

“Ugh, please close the door.” You pleaded, throwing yourself into the reclined client seat and placing the back of your hand over your forehead as you closed your eyes. You heard the door shut and footsteps getting louder as they approached you. Eren let out a big huff as he dropped himself into the rolling chair next to you.

“So…” Eren began. You tilted your head slightly towards his direction, peeking open one eye. “You come here often?” He winked.

You laughed, cringing at the same time. You sat up slightly, resting the side of your head in your palm as you propped yourself up on your elbow to face him fully. “I do. I’m good friends with the owner. My best friend’s boyfriend works here too.” You scrunched your nose up in disgust as you pointed to the room next to you.

“I’m assuming you don’t come here often, I don’t see you around.” You commented, grazing your fingers along the client seat. The black leather was smooth and smelled fresh.

“I just moved here a couple of weeks ago.” Eren replied in a monotone, looking away from you. It seemed like a topic he didn’t want to bring up and so you didn’t pry. It’s not like you weren’t intrigued, but you only met the boy today.

You cleared your throat, growing tired of the silence. “So, how do you plan on decorating the room?” Eren’s head whipped back in your direction, his eyes lighting up as he began to talk. He got up from the rolling chair as he walked around the room and began to talk about how he would put things here and there. You both bonded over decor-talk; you suggested ideas as Eren made fun of them, he brought up his ideas and you returned the favor.

Eren felt comfortable with you, although you'd only met a couple of hours ago. Eren couldn't lie to himself even if he wanted to, but you were beautiful on the inside and outside. You'd drawn him in the second he turned around and met eyes with him, and you were only pulling him in more with your easy personality.

“And then I’ll put some posters here and maybe little plants there but maybe not. I don’t exactly feel like taking care of them.” Eren thought as you snickered at his lack of responsibility. He walked back towards you, putting one of his knees at the end of the client seat, in between your spread feet. 

“What do you think?” Erens voice softened, looking down at you.

“I think... it's tacky.” You laughed at him.

"No way you just insulted my decor ideas."

"I believe I just did." You retorted, tapping his knee with your top of your shoes.

"Oh yeah?" 

Eren smiled, biting his bottom lip at the same time. You both stared at each other, enjoying the silence. His eyes trailed all over your figure; from the color of your hair to the curve of your lips, the way your collarbone stood out to the curve of your hips. You admired him as well. The little strays of hair hanging over his face that couldn’t fit into the bun to his glowing green eyes.

Eren leaned forward, falling over you as he held himself up with both of his hands on either side of your head. You didn’t notice it before until it was dangling in front of your face, but Eren was wearing 2 dog tags and a cross pendant all on one chain. As you looked back up at the boy hovering over you, you wondered why he was wearing 2 tags.

“Y/N…” Eren hummed, his voice gone low. His voice turned you on, him saying your name felt like honey dripping off his lips. You hoped dearly Eren didn’t notice you crossing your legs over each other.

“Eren…” 

You watched Eren’s face, seeing as it was only a couple of inches away from you there wasn’t exactly anything else you could look at. His eyes lingered on your face, still taking in the beauty you portrayed. He did his best to savor this image, keeping you tucked in his mind for later.

You, on the other hand, were growing impatient, the tension becoming unbearable, you pulled his dangling chain towards you and connected your lips with his. Eren responded immediately, slightly opening his mouth and closing it again against yours, showing he wanted to deepen your kiss.

You obliged, responding the same. Your hands let go of his chain, your left making its way to his hair and the other behind his neck. Eren withdrew his lips from yours as you sighed in protest. Eren let out a small chuckle.

“Your lips aren’t the only thing I want to taste, beautiful.” Eren reassured, leaning down into your neck. He kissed certain areas, paying close attention to how you reacted, deciphering your sweet spots. He continued down, sucking lightly on your collarbone as your hands felt around his biceps, giving yourself somewhere to hold on as he pleasured you with his lips.

You could feel Eren’s breaths around your stomach before you felt him lift up your shirt, exposing your navel. He continued to kiss you down until he reached the hem of your pants. You watched with heavy-lidded eyes as he hooked his index fingers inside the edges of your pants, pulling them down with your underwear. He pulled them off all the way, throwing the clothes onto the rolling chair.

He stood up, allowing himself to take in your physique and how you looked below him. Embarrassed, you put your knees together as if that could hide the fact you were half naked. It didn’t go unnoticed as the corner of Eren’s lips curled up into a small smile.

“Open.” Eren demanded. He placed both of his hands on your knees, opening them up before gripping your thighs for composure. Teasing you, he leaned in close, letting his breath hit your coated pussy. You groaned, wanting Eren on you now.

“Patience pretty baby.” Eren’s low tone spread a tingle all over you, making you really impatient. You nearly lost your mind when you finally felt Eren’s lips fix on your swollen clit, using his tongue to lap and circle around the bud. 

You responded positively, your hands entangling into Eren’s hair as your mouth hung open, letting out restrained gasps. Eren looked up, watching as your back arched up under his tongue’s work. He continued, not focusing in one area for too long as he wanted to taste all of you. 

He could feel your legs fighting against his grip, wanting to close but he held your legs down. Eren could feel the bulge in his pants growing the more you moaned, the way you held onto him for composure. 

Your head shot up when you heard a knocking outside the door. Eren’s eyes connected with yours, not removing his tongue from your pussy. He smiled up at you, continuing to taste your secretions. You let out a restrained moan before pulling yourself together.

“W-who is it?” You stuttered, biting your lip to hold back another moan as Eren plunged his tongue inside of you. You gripped his hair, causing Eren to groan. 

“What do you mean? It’s me, Mikasa. What are you doing in there?” Mikasa responded. You heard the doorknob jiggle before you squealed Eren’s name as he twisted and turned his tongue around in different directions.

“Don’t come in! _Please_ don’t come in,” You sighed loudly, feeling a heavy weight begin to pool in your core. The euphoric feeling began to fall all over your body as you tried to conversate with your best friend behind the door.

“Babe, I think she’s getting dirty in there.” You heard Jean whisper loudly, causing you to roll your eyes. Mikasa mumbled a irritated, “ _shit_ ” before knocking once more.

“Um, do you still want me to take you to work?” She asked hesitantly. She had no idea who you were getting down with but she couldn’t wait to chew you out for not telling her.

You pulled Eren’s hair, pulling him away from your clit. You breathed heavily, eyes closed as you tried to think. Eren’s hands massaged your thighs before he spoke. “I’ll take her.” 

Your eyes shot open, shutting as quickly as they opened once you felt Eren going down on you _again_. You were sensitive from the little break you had. Eren wasted no time returning to his earlier task, sucking on your bud and continuing to taste every area he could as he swirled his tongue in certain directions. 

Mikasa didn’t respond right away, not sure if she should leave you behind. Jean tried reassuring her as you mewled out Eren’s name. Mikasa cringed, before dragging Jean out of the tattoo parlor with her. She frantically texted you, knowing you would see it once you were done.

The euphoric came back as quickly as it left earlier, the heavy weight in your core beginning to build up again. Eren could tell you were close the way your legs began to restrain against his grip. He snaked his left hand up, intertwining his fingers with yours. The intimate gesture drove you over the edge, your back arching as you were on the brink of your climax.

Eren replaced his mouth with his fingers quickly, thrusting them inside you in a come-hither motion. “Eren!” You screamed, your orgasm pooling out of you luxuriously. 

“Fuck Eren, _Eren!”_ You moaned as he continued to pump his fingers inside you, making sure you release everything.

Pulling his fingers away, he put his mouth back onto your opening, licking up all of your secretions. He cleaned you up as much as he could with his mouth, kissing around your inner thighs before sitting back up. 

Your hands were still intertwined as you sat there breathless, trying your best to stabilize your breathing rate. Eren let go of your fingers first, leaving the room. No one had ever pleasured you like that before, and with just his tongue at that. Eren came back into the room with your bag and some tissues in hand.

He placed the bag on the ground, handing you the tissues. You mumbled a _“thank you”_ before cleaning yourself up. 

“My uniform is in my bag, can you hand it to me?” You said, sitting up. Reaching over to the rolling chair, you pulled your underwear on without standing up. Eren nodded, going over to your bag. He smiled at how neat your bag was, everything decipherable and not a thing out of place. He easily found your set of clothes rolled up neatly in the back before pulling them out. His eyebrows furrowed together as he saw the skimpy clothing he had just grabbed.

He unrolled them as he walked toward you, holding it up in front of you. The uniform was familiar to him but he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“Where do you work exactly?” Eren asked, handing the clothes to you. 

“I work at the Jaeger Strip Club and Bar.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on ao3 so i hope you guys enjoyed. feedback is always appreciated!!


End file.
